Finding and Loving
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Kara Danvers is living her simple life with her adoptive family. She can't ask for anything and almost have everything she wanted, she thought nothing's going to change until that one fateful night… A man knocks on the Danvers door looking for her and revealing her true identity but that's not all, the man also mentions that she's in danger and they needed to find her other half…
1. My identity

It's just another typical Friday night for the Danvers family. They were finished having their dinner and they are now sitting in front of the television. Jeremiah and Eliza are sitting on the couch while Kara and Alex are on the floor talking about what kind of movie are they going to watch.

"Horror anyone?" Alex ask when she saw some movies in that genre "God, you know I get scared easily." Her sister answered.

"It's just a movie, it's not real."

"Whatever, I think I'm up to some romance tonight." Alex scoffs and shakes her head "Not tonight, it's my turn to pick."

The couple just laughs at their daughters. Alex is three years older than Kara who is adoptive. The blonde girl has been living with the Danvers since she was six years old. Eliza heard a knock on the door one day and saw a woman carrying a little girl, she was crying and asking if she can leave her daughter for a while, but the woman never came back.

The Danvers family doesn't have any idea where Kara came from of what kind of family she has before the woman brought her to them.

Alex choose the movie, The Clown and teases her younger sister 'You better hide under your blanket tonight or he'll get you.'

"Stop it! I'm going to get some ice cream, it makes watching more fun." She said "Or let's say you're just hungry again."

The blonde stands up and was about to walk towards the kitchen when they hear a knock on the door. Jeremiah looks at his wife and then to the clock, they are not expecting any visitor that night.

"I'll get it." Kara said and run towards the door. She opens it and saw a man standing outside "Hi! Can I help you?"

"Oh sorry to disturb you on this fine evening madam but I'm looking for Miss—" he stops for a while and looks at the piece of paper he's holding "Miss Kara Danvers."

Kara furrows her eyebrows and sees her sister standing beside her now "What's wrong?" Alex ask "This man is looking for me."

The man who heard what she said looks at the blonde girl, he smiled and bows down. The two sister looks at each other quizzically.

"I've been looking anywhere for you and I felt relief that I finally found you."

 _-/-/-/-_

 **SOMEWHERE IN LA**

 **SOMEONE'S POV**

I look at the boy standing I front of me. He's been back from National City to gather some information about Kara and Elizabeth's whereabouts. I told him not to come back without a useful information.

"So, what you've got?" I asks "They already found Miss Kara's location."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"They still don't know her location, but some people are looking for her now."

I took a sip from my wine and look out the window "Be sure that spy of yours will tell you everything you need to know. I need to eliminate those two before Ellie's people found her daughter."

"What do you want us to do with Kara Danvers sire?" I place my glass on the table and smile "Just watch her every move. I know they are probably telling her that her life is in danger."

 **NATIONAL CITY**

Jeremiah and Eliza let the man enter their house to explain them what's going on. Alex's disagree at first, but she can't do anything if their parents do the opposite. Eliza gave the man some tea as he takes out some paper on her attaché case.

"So, what's this is all about?" Jeremiah asks "First, I like to introduce myself, I'm Josef, Duke Huntington's butler. I've been serving their family for a long time now."

"You mean Kara is a royalty?" Alex asks as the blonde girl furrows her eyebrows "No she's not but her other half has a title."

Kara opens her mouth for a sec but closes it again, she wanted to ask if she hears him correctly 'her other half?'

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'her other half'?" Jeremiah ask "She's been in a fixed marriage with Lady Elizabeth, the only heir to throne of Huntington."

"You see your mother, Beatrice is very close to Lady Ellie. She was still lady that time because her father is still alive. She's been the one taking care of her. They were the same age and treat each other like a sister." Josef place a picture on top of the table.

"The two were inseparable and always have each other's back. Duchess Ellie doesn't want to follow her footsteps and be married with someone she doesn't love." He pauses for a while and took a sip from his tea "She's already pregnant with Elizabeth by that time."

"She runaway and brings Beatrice with her and her two-year-old daughter, Kara."" As he looks at the girl "They went here in USA and the rest is history. We only known what happened when we received a letter from your mother."

"Does it mean that she's still alive?"

Josef bows his head while saying "We don't know."

Alex place a hand on her sister's shoulder "So what about this Elizabeth?"

"Her location is undisclosed. We found out from Beatrice where she left her daughter, but she never says anything about Duchess Ellie and Lady Elizabeth. Only thing she tells through her letter is that, she changed her daughter's name."

He places a picture again on the table "The only thing that we know is, she has a cut under her right eyebrow and wearing a locket same as yours Miss Kara plus Duchess Ellie left something in her possession that can prove she's Lady Elizabeth."

The blonde girl quickly holds the locket on her necklace "It was made especially for you and Lady Elizabeth."

"But why are you telling me all of this now? I mean, I never agreed on that marriage."

"Yes but your mother did. Only Lady Elizabeth can change whatever is written on the agreement."

"Okay but where are we going to find her? I'm not going to let our daughter married someone we don't know." Jeremiah butted in "We're still looking for her and I didn't look anywhere for you just to inform you about the marriage."

"Then what?"

"I'm here to tell you that your life is in danger and so as Lady Elizabeth."

 **FBI-LOS ANGELES**

 **DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

Special Agent Sam Arias and Special Agent Maggie Sawyers are waiting for their friend. They are supposed to meet the director for the new assignment tonight and they are now twenty minutes late.

"Where the hell is she?" Sam ask as she slaps Maggie's arm "I don't know woman. I told you, I called her an hour ago and she said that she's on her way."

"An hour ago? Our place is just fifteen-minute drive from here!"

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic." And again, she receives another slap from her friend "You do know that she doesn't want to accept this assignment, right?"

"I'm aware but there nothing she or we can do about it."

"Well let's see what will happen later or if she'll shows up." Maggie fish out her phone to send her a text message again when she hears Sam groans, she looks to where she is looking and found their friend walking her way to them.

"Where have you been?!" Sam immediately asks, "Relax woman, I'm here."

"We're twenty minutes late in case you don't know."

"Yeah I know so what are we still doing here?" as she proceeds to the office door, she knocks on it twice and opens it.

The director looks at the three for a while then to his niece "That's the jacket you're telling me about?"

Maggie and Sam look at their friend who smirks at her Uncle 'You're late because of a jacket?' the taller brunette ask.

"Well it's in my dirty laundry and I don't to go here without wearing it." Maggie chuckles but Sam steps on her foot "So I went to the laundry shop first and waits for my jacket to get wash and dry."

Director Levingston shakes his head and amazes how his niece's mind works "Okay enough of that, why don't you take a sit for a while, so I can start explaining to you your assignment."

He stands up and places three envelopes, one per agent. The three opens it and found some pictures and papers inside.

"They are the Danvers family. We got a call from a former FBI agent that one of their daughters, Kara Danvers is in danger." He explains "She's the blonde one."

"He said that a group of powerful men from Ireland are after her, they are still investigating the reason why."

"She's not a high-profile, why she they need to hire a special agent?" Maggie asks "She is. She's gonna get married with a Duchess."

Sam and Maggie nod their heads while their friend yawns "One person, three agents?" she finally asks, "No. It's not only her that's in danger, same goes for her sister and their parents."

"Now here's your assignment, you'll be following them anywhere and everywhere they went. Agent Sawyer, I'm assigning you to her sister, Alex Danvers."

"As for you Agent Arias, you'll be the one protecting their parents." Director Levingston pauses and waits for any violent reaction from his niece "And of course Agent Luthor, you're going to protect Kara Danvers."


	2. let the search begins

The Danvers family are on their way to LA, Josef told them that they are not safe anymore in National City and that they are going to live in a house provided by the FBI for their safety. It's hard for them to leave especially for Kara and Alex, they won't only leave their jobs but those people who became part of their lives.

The four just pack the necessity things they need and that they've got nothing to worry about anything. The letter came from Beatrice included a photocopy of the will from Duchess Ellie, the latter left the original copy to her daughter. One of the things Josef and the rest will ask to Lady Elizabeth once they found her.

It didn't take them long and they arrive in Federal Building. Josef is already there waiting for them, standing beside him is a tall man in his early fifty's. Jeremiah and Eliza went straight to the two as Director Levingston introduce himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Danvers." He said as he accepts their hands and shake it "This must be Kara and Alex." The two girls give him a small smile.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions to ask, so shall we proceed inside?" they all nod their heads and follow him from behind. Once inside, they ride an elevator and it stopped on the 5th floor. The group went out and turn right then Director Levingston knocks on the door twice and opens it. He let them go in first. Inside, they saw three men and two women.

"Where's my niece?" Levingston asks, "Oh uh sir she said that she's on her way and this time she blames the traffic." Sam answered.

The director just sighs and motion for the Danvers to take a sit.

"First of all, I like to introduce these guys to you, they will be the one who will work on this case and will help us find out who are the ones after you and your family." He said while looking at Kara and took some papers on the table.

"These are Agent Peterson, Agent Cox and Agent Brooks, they will be the one conducting investigations." He added then look at Sam and Maggie.

"We assigned three Special Agents to protect and guard you—" he was cut off by Alex who speaks "What for? I can protect them." She said.

"Ah yes, I read on your profile that you're a detective and it'll be our pleasure if you can help but we're not dealing with ordinary criminals here."

"As you heard, your life is in danger too. Until we don't know who we are dealing with, it's best if you let our Agents handle the protecting job."

"Like what Josef told you, you'll be living in the house we provided for your family. They will be police monitoring your house 24/7 and I know you will be against this, but my three special agents will go with you wherever you'll go."

He stops when the door suddenly opens, and Lena went in. She is still wearing her sunglasses and cap "Sorry I'm late. Traffic." Kara doesn't know why her heart suddenly skips a beat by hearing that voice.

She saw a brunette sit in between the two Special Agent, she removes her cap and sunglasses then place it on the table "Before I continue, let me introduce you to them first." Levingston said.

"These are the Danvers family. This is Jeremiah and his wife Eliza." The three special agents smile at them, Samantha who is always the polite one, extends her hand at them.

"These are their daughters, Alex and Kara." By the mention of the name, Lena looks at the Blonde girl with eyeglasses and behind those are her sparkling blue eyes. Kara on the other hand is looking at the agent too and nervously adjusted the frame of her glasses.

"They will oversee your safety from now on." The director then looks at the three "Now let me introduce you to our finest agents. This is Special Agent Samantha Arias, she'll be the one guarding Mr. and Mrs. Danvers."

"This is Special Agent Maggie Sawyer, who will be guarding Alex." The detective raised an eyebrow at her "But I'm taller than her."

Lena chuckles but Maggie nudges her elbow at her and looks at Alex "Well yeah but like what they said, small but terrible." Kara giggles and earn a glare from her sister, now she sees director Levingston looking at her then to brunette.

"And of course, my niece. This is Special Agent Lena Luthor, she'll be in charge of you Kara." The blonde girl didn't know how to respond or what she'll do so she stands up and extend her arms towards the brunette.

Lena on the other hand furrow her eyebrows but Sam steps on her foot, telling her to accept it, she reaches her hand and shakes it "Uh hi! I'm Kara Danvers. It's my pleasure to meet you and I do hope that you're going to like me because I can say that I like you… Uh not that like you like you but uh—" Alex smiles at Lena who is giving her a confused look, she then gently pulls her sister and whispered to her to sit down.

"Okay, now can you three please bring Alex and Kara at the lounge first while I talk with Jeremiah and Eliza."

As soon as the five girls are out of their sight, Levingston sits on the chair and looks at the couple "I know you're worried with your daughter's safety especially Kara, but I can assure you that they are in good hands." He said.

"Those three are the top three Special Agents this bureau has, and they are capable of handling difficult missions same as guarding and protecting you and your daughters."

"We don't need someone for both of us, I think it's better if Agent Arias will be teamed up with the other agents for our daughter to be safe."

"But…"

"You already told us that there will be other agents and policeman monitoring the house 24/7 so we really don't need one." Levingston looks at Josef.

"You need to tell Alex and Kara first then if they both say yes, I'll talk with my agents." The couple nod their heads "One more thing, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Jeremiah asks "There's an anonymous group from Ireland that arrives in LA last week. We're not sure if they are the ones who are after Kara and Elizabeth but we're doing our best we can to gather information."

"Are they really dangerous?" Eliza asks "Yes they are ma'am. They will do everything in their power to have the girls and in the end kills them."

 **AT THE LOUNGE…**

Alex and Kara are sitting on the couch while the three agents are talking a few feet away from them. The short haired brunette is looking at her sister who is stealing glances at Agent Luthor.

"So, Special Agent Luthor huh?" she said that makes her sister looks at her "W-what?"

"It seems that you have this crush at first sight with the agent." Kara scoffs "There's no such thing as crush at first sight, it's called love."

"You love her already? Wow that's fast." Kara playfully pushes Alex away from her "Well she's pretty and hot."

"Alex!"

"What? You're the one who rambles in front of her."

"I'm just nervous, it doesn't mean anything." Alex rolled her eyes and say, "Yeah right."

As for the agents, they are talking about the two too.

"Alex seems to hate you." Lena joked but receives a slight punch on her shoulder "Nah, I know she digs me. Didn't you see the way she looks at me?"

"Oh really? Because I think she's glaring at you after." Sam answered, "She glares at her sister, not at me." Lena chuckles as she looks at the Danvers sisters.

"But someone likes our little Lena over here." Maggie starts to tease. They were like that when it's only the three of them, the girls know the amount of pressure their work can give.

Sam smiles and looks at Kara "You really know how to make the girls rambles." Lena raised an eyebrow at the two when they give each other a high-five "You have a thing for blondes right?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah but I have a thing for blonde guys, not girls."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're straight."

"Hell yes, straight as a ruler."

"Same as spaghetti. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Want to grab something to munch on?"

"Yeah sure, let's ask the girls." Sam and Maggie walks towards the two while Lena follows from behind "Hey uh we're going to the cafeteria; you girls want something?" Sam asks.

"Oh, can I come with you? I need to go to the ladies' room."

"Yeah sure, how about you Miss Kara?"

"Just call me Kara and uh can I have a chicken sandwich, an apple, a granola bar and a bottle of water?" Lena saw the shock look on her friend's face, she clears her throat to get their attention.

"Oh yeah sure, is uh is that all?" the Latina agent asks, "Yes but if there's a pizza, can you get me some, I'll pay for everything."

"Uh no it's okay, you don't have to worry." Sam answered and looks at Lena "You stay here with her." The brunette nods her head and sits on the couch next to Kara.

The two sits there quietly for a while, the blue-eyed girl thinks of any topic or questions she can ask the agent who seems lost in her own mind. She clears her throat and looks at the brunette.

"So…" she begins to speak but when Lena looks at her way, calm blue ones meet piercing green ones "I like your eyes, they're pretty."

The brunette chuckles "Thanks, I like your eyes too." The blonde girl opens and closes her mouth like a fish as she feels a gush of heat running up to her face. She looks down and massages her face including her jaw.

"Are you okay?" the agent asks as she narrows her eyes at her "Oh uh yeah, yeah. I'm just massaging to prevent my jaw lock… you know… when you can't move your jaw because it's stuck and you can't speak or… yeah lock jaw."

Lena bit her lower lip and gently nods her head a few times, on the other hand Kara cursed at herself for rambling in front of the woman again.

"How old are you Miss Danvers?" she hears Lena ask, "You can call me Kara." She answered and adjust her eyeglasses.

"I just turned 25, how about you?"

"23…" she saw Kara furrows her eyebrows "What?"

"You're young, I mean I thought those people who works with FBI are old." Lena raised an eyebrow "Not that I'm saying that you're supposed to be old or look like old but—"

"I know Kara, relax." And place a hand on top of Kara's lap, it's just for a sec but the blonde girl misses the contact when the brunette removes it "You don't know to be old to work as an agent or detective."

"If they see that you got presence of mind especially skills, they will hire you and train you. That's what basically happened to me."

"I started training when I was nineteen and the rest is history." She added "Wow! You're brave, when I was nineteen, I couldn't even kill a cockroach."

They both giggle when they look at each other "But seriously, I maybe young but you can trust me that I will protect you at all cost. You have my word on that."

"I'll hold on to that."

"I'll go wherever you go, that's a promise."

The two woman smiles at each other then look away shyly, they are not aware of their surrounding and didn't saw a janitor is looking at their way. He fish out a phone and discreetly send a text message informing someone that the Danvers are already in LA.


	3. Found You

Director Levingston ordered his men to escort the Danvers family to their temporary house while they are in LA. Before they go, he talks to his three respected Special Agent about the danger and confidentiality of their mission.

"I want you to protect them at all cost." And looks at Lena "Especially Kara." He added.

"Do you have any idea who's after her?" Sam asks, "We're still investigating though we received an info that a group of men from Ireland arrived last week, so I want you three to be cautious all the time."

Sam, Maggie and Lena look at each other "That's all you need to know for now." Levingston stands up and walks towards the window.

"Agent Sanders will bring you the stuff you need. I also ordered them to install cameras in and out of the house" he walks back to his table and takes out three small boxes.

"What is this?" Lena asks, "A tracking device."

"You need those in case of emergency. You must place it on their things they carry always or wear, make sure they won't know it, I don't know how you three will do that, but you must find a way."

"Well the only person who has a problem with that is Mags." Lena said and receives a punch on her shoulder "That hurts you know!" the brunette complained.

"Okay, if you don't have any questions, you can go." The three agents stand up, but Levingston told his niece to stay for a while. Sam and Maggie tell her they will wait for her outside and closes the door.

The director stares at her for a while before placing a small box in front of the brunette. The latter furrows her eyebrows while looking at her Uncle.

"It's from your mother." He said, "My mother?"

Levingston nods his head, Lena reaches out for the small box with shaky hands. The brunette grew up with her Uncle Drew Levingston and she'd been in his care since she was four. She barely remembers her mother's face, but she recalls telling her each day that she loves her.

Drew tells her about her mother when she turned thirteen but all he said was she left her in his care, promised to come back but she didn't. It's hard for her to grow up without a mother or a father.

She slowly opens a box and saw a silver heart shaped locket. She takes the necklace out of the box.

"Don't open it yet." She hears her uncle say, "I'll tell you when the right time is."

"Right time?" Lena asks, "Uncle, what is going on?"

"Nothing Lena." He answered, "Please take good care of it." She gives her a hesitant nod.

"You can go, your need to get to the house before dark."

"Okay uncle, I'll call you once we're there." Levingston stands up and hugs his niece, he then motions for him to go. Once Lena is nowhere in sight, he picks up the phone and dial a number.

"She has the necklace." He said and waits for the person on the other line speaks "Are you sure about this? We can just—"

He nods his head in respond and puts the receiver back on the phone. He looks outside the window, fishes out his mobile phone and sent a text message to Lena.

 _ **Always stay close to Kara. She's the only person you can trust the most.**_

The group arrives at the house and the agents starts to do the task assigned to them. Kara and her family stays inside the vehicle for the meantime while the three special agents check the parameter.

Once they cleared the house, Sam radioed the driver to tell them it's safe to go out.

"Hey Lee, can I talk to you for a while?" the brunette walks towards the Latina and place back the gun on the holder "What's up?"

"Uh how are you going to put the tracking device in Kara's? I mean, she's not wearing anything other than her eyeglasses." She asks, "Is that the real reason why you want to talk to me?"

The Latina gives her a deadly glare "You can just can tell Alex directly."

"I hate you." Lena chuckles "The feeling's mutual my dear friend." And they both walks towards Alex and Kara.

"Here, let me help you." Agent Luthor said when Kara drops one of her bags, the blonde smiled at her as they went inside.

Jeremiah and Eliza are talking to Sam about their decision that they don't need bodyguard like their daughters and they'll feel more relief if she will help Maggie and Lena guarding the two.

"We already talk to Alex and Kara about this." Kara and Lena stop in front of them while the latter looks at her "Oh, ah mom and dad doesn't want to have a bodyguard."

"But why?" Agent Luthor asks while looking at her then to Kara's parents "Will be fine Agent Luthor. There are plenty of Agents walking around the house and you and Agent Sawyer need all the help you can get."

Sam looks at her friend. Levingston didn't inform them about the couple's decision. Jeremiah saw hesitation in Lena's face.

"Your Uncle knows about this and maybe he forgot to mention it to you."

"Well if that's what you think is the best then it's fine with me." Sam answered but her friend just looks at her.

"Okay then it settled, why don't we go unpack first then I'll cook dinner for us." Eliza said, the girls smiled and let her, and Jeremiah go upstairs.

"By the way? Where's Maggie and Alex?" Lena asks when she didn't saw her "Oh, they are already upstairs, arguing about the room." Kara chuckles.

"She doesn't like someone invading her privacy." She said "How about you? Will you let Agent Luthor invades your personal space?"

Sam bit her inner cheeks to keep herself from grinning when she notices the blonde girl blushes and glance towards her friend "Uh well… if that's what she needed to do… she can invade me anytime… uh I mean, if it's important… yeah that's it." And continues climbing the stairs.

The taller brunette raised both of her hands up in the air when Lena glares at her and let the cold hearted Luthor walk pass by her.

'This is going to be so much fun.' Sam whispered to herself and follows the two.

 _-/-/-/-_

It took an hour before Alex accept the fact that it's part of Maggie's job to enters her room without permission especially if there's danger or she need to check on something. Kara also told her not to lock the connecting door of her bathroom to the Latina.

"Why does your sister hate me?! I didn't do anything bad to her." Kara laughs, she, Lena, Sam and Maggie are at the backyard near the swimming. Alex is inside helping her mom prepare for their dinner.

"She doesn't hate you. Alex is always like that to the people she doesn't know. She doesn't trust people easily."

"Even if those people are working for the government?" Lena asks, "Yeah, but don't worry, she'll get used to this."

"Will you get used to this?" Sam asks her, the blonde sighs, "There's nothing I can do about it, right? Not until they found out who's after me."

Lena notices that she's holding onto something and saw her necklace.

"Don't you worry, Lena will protect you and even give you her life in order for you to be safe and have children someday." Lena raised an eyebrow at her and Maggie just wink at her.

"Y-you'll do that for me?" Kara asks her, "Yeah, it's part of my job."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything."

"Still, thank you."

The two smiles at each other while Maggie and Sam watch the two 'Is Lena sure when she said that she's straight?' the taller brunette elbowed her friend but still smiling at Kara and Lena.

"Hey you people! Dinner's ready!" Alex shouted, "We're coming babe!" Maggie shouted back.

"I'm not your babe!"

"Honey?" Alex didn't answer and went inside "Honey it is! Now come now lovebirds, you don't want Mama Alex get mad so move." Lena stands up and extend her arms to Kara.

She pulls her up and they both went inside, following Sam and Maggie in front of them.

 _-/-/-/-_

The dinner went well. The Danvers learned more about the three special agents and their background. Maggie is the oldest among the three, next is Sam and Lena is the youngest. The trio excelled in combat skills and weaponry, especially Lena who is a sharp shooter.

They also learned that this is not their first assignment, they've been together in missions for the past few years. Jeremiah notices that among the three, Agent Luthor is the quiet one. She'll just smile or laugh if her friends said something and listens if he or Eliza are talking.

Maggie helped Kara and Alex wash the plates and cleans the table while Sam and Lena check the parameter of the house from inside and out. Once finished, Kara saw Agent Arias talking to one of the men guarding for tonight.

"Hey…" she said, the taller brunette excuse herself from the person she's talking and walk towards Kara "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, uh nothing… nothing…" she notices that she keeps looking at her back and she smirks when she realizes the blonde is looking for someone.

"Looking for Lena?" she asks, "N-no, no… I uh just want to say… hey…"

"Oh okay, but she's still outside doing rounds." Kara nods her head and looks at the door but even though she wanted to move, Sam is smiling at her and she doesn't want the agent to think that she really is looking for her.

"I'll go check your parents then the cameras if they are working properly." The brunette said and walk her way towards the stair. Kara waits for her and once she's out of her sight, she run towards the door not knowing that Sam is looking at her at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **LENA'S POV**

I'm almost done doing my routine rounds and checking every corner of the house, making sure that everything is okay. I wave my hand at two agents guarding the back gate. I continue walking towards the side when I felt like someone is watching me. I look back but there's no one there. So, I walk again. We've been on a mission like this, the last time we protected a politician who always receive death threats from the moment he left hos house until he went back home.

It's not complicated as this one because we know who's after him but in Kara's case… we're clueless. I don't even know why they are after that girl. She looks like she can't even hurt a fly!

" _ **Hey Lena!"**_ I hear Maggie's voice in my earpiece "Yes?"

" _ **Are you done?"**_

"Almost, why?"

" _ **Sir Levingston called, and he told me that he needed to talk to you asap. You're not answering his call."**_

"I left my phone in my room. I'll call once I'm—" I didn't finish what I'm saying when I felt someone behind me, I turn around immediately, grabs their hand and pinned them on the ground.

"Ouch!" my eyes widen when I realize the blonde girl "Kara?!"

" _ **Yo Lee! Lee! Where the fuck did you go?!"**_

I ignore Maggie for a while and help her get up "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asks, as I keep on checking her body for any bruises "Nah, I ah I'm good." She answered and adjust her eyeglasses.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" I'm not annoyed but this girl doesn't know how dangerous I can be, and I don't want to hurt her.

"Hmm… well I… was just, you know, went out for fresh air… and uh I saw you and… What's your question again?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her and shakes my head "Nothing. Forget it."

" _ **LENA!"**_

I cursed at Maggie for yelling "God damn it! That hurts you know!"

" _ **Sorry but you're not answering, and I got worried."**_

"I'm fine. I'll call uncle later."

" _ **Okay!"**_

I look at Kara once more and she's looking at me "Are you sure you're okay?" I'm worried that I hurt her a while ago "I'm fine Agent Luthor."

"Just call me Lena. Agent Luthor is too formal." She smiled at me and I motion for her to walk "So… di you find anything suspicious?" she asks.

"Nah, everything seems fine and… normal…" she chuckles at the word I used "Do you girls always risk your life to protect someone you don't know that well?"

"Well yeah, like what I've said earlier, it's part of our job and it makes you feel proud knowing that you saved someone's life."

"This is your dream since you were a kid?" I shake my head and look down at the ground "I… I c-can't remember my childhood days." I answered, when she didn't say something, I continue talking.

"Levingston is not my real uncle. My mom left me with him when I was four." I took a deep breath after, I don't want to talk about my life, but I don't know what's with this girl that she makes me want to open to her.

"Uncle Drew can't even explain to me where my mother went. He just said that she left me, promised to come back but she didn't. I waited for her you know. Praying every night that she would knock on my door and will tell me that she's not going to leave me again."

I blink my eyes a few times to stop myself from crying.

"Are you still hoping that you'll see her again, someday?" I nod my head at her "Then I know you will." I look at Kara and she's smiling at me. I saw her touching her necklace once more.

"I'm adopted too. My mother left me with the Danvers when I was six and since that day, I never saw her again." She told me "But like you, I'm hoping that one day I will."

"And she gave me this." She added. I give her a small smile and look at her necklace.

"C-can I see it?" I ask her, "Yeah sure."

She removes it from her neck and hand it to me. It's a silver heart shaped locket. I smile but then I realize something about the necklace.

"Lena? Hey, is everything okay?" I hear her asks me, I look up to her and was about to say something when I saw a small red dot on her neck and moves all the way down on her chest.

"Look out!" I shouted and pushed her right on time. I look outside the gate and I saw a sniper hiding on top of the three.

"Maggie! Sam! I need you guys here now!" I said and run towards Kara "Come on, I need to get you inside."

She didn't ask why and just nod her head. We were running towards the door when I saw two cars stops in front of the gate. Four men steps out of the car and aiming their guns at us.

Without a word, I push Kara onto the ground and used my body to protect her from the bullets. It stopped after a minute or two.

"Are you okay?" I asks Kara who is looking at me and I can tell that she's scared "Stay here okay? Don't move." I took my gun behind my back and run towards the gate.

I saw Maggie and Sam running too, we went out of the gate and fire at the speeding cars.

"Shit!" Maggie said while Sam rubs her forehead with her palm "I thought no one knows our location?!" I asks the two, but they just look at me and I know they don't have answer to that question.

"Let's head back inside and call Levingston." The taller brunette said, I nod my head and we walk head back inside. We saw Alex comforting Kara.

The three of us are walking towards them when Sam's stop and pick something on the grass "What's that?" Maggie asks her, she uncrumples the paper and I saw her furrow her eyebrows.

"What is it?" I ask, she looks at Maggie first then to me and give me the paper. I look at it and read what's inside.

"Who the fuck is Elizabeth?!" I ask them.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **MEANWHILE…**

A knock on the door interrupts a man sitting on his swivel chair talking to someone on his phone. He ended the call and told the person behind the door to come in.

"Your message has been sent sir." The man smiled and leans his back on his chair "Good!" he answered.

"What do you want us to do next?"

"Get rid of Kara Danvers and bring Elizabeth to me alive." He said and smiles when he looks at Agent Luthor's picture flashing in the monitor of his laptop.

 **I found you now Elizabeth…**


	4. Things get too complicated

_**Well, it's been a while since I updated this story of mine and I'm sorry for neglecting it, got a little busy. Anyway, I have some free time now after things got busy with work so I'll update this story and the other one also.**_

 _ **Here's a new chap, hope you guys like it…**_

Lena called her Uncle Drew right after the shooting incident. They need to know what exactly is going on, they know they can protect the girls but they also need to know who are they up against to. Especially now that they know their location and that what makes the three agents think, there is a culprit inside the bureau.

"Are you sure that our location is undisclosed?" Maggie asked Samantha while the latter is reading something on the paper she's holding "Yeah, that what Mr. Levingston said and you do know the protocol. No one except for the Director, the team involved and the special agents know the location of the person or people under our protection program."

"Then how on earth did they find out where we are?!" Sam let out a deep sigh and look at Lena "What do you think Lee?" she asked the cold-hearted agent.

"There is someone inside the bureau who is leaking information or someone in our group." She answered in a cold tone then look at her two friends. She doesn't doubt the two, they've been on a mission and this is the first time that the people who are chasing their target knows where they are.

"Let's head inside." She added and leave the two behind. Once inside the house, she saw the Danvers family. Jeremiah and Eliza are making sure that their daughters are okay. The three agents walk towards the family and Samantha clears her throat.

"How did they know where we are? I thought this place is safe?" Alex asked anger is present in her tone as she looks back and forth to the three agents "We think that someone in the bureau leaked some information. Only us, the team involved, Josef and Mr. Levingston knows where we are." Maggie answered.

"So, it's one of your guys."

"We don't know yet but you don't have to worry, everything is under control. We're here to protect your family."

"How can I not worry?! Don't you see what happened? They open fire at Kara and Agent Luthor." The three agents look at each other and Samantha gives a warm smile at Alex "We know that and we promise you, it will never happen again."

Kara, on the other hand, pulls her sister gently and let her sit beside her, she then looks at Agent Arias, Agent Sawyer and lastly to Agent Luthor, who not only saved her once but twice this night. She even used herself as a human shield to protect her.

"Uh, t-thank you for saving me back there, L-lena." She said as she adjusted the frame of her glasses "If it doesn't for your quick actions, I will probably be dead by now."

"It's part of my job to protect you, Ms. Danvers" the blue-eyed girl noticed the distant and coldness on her tone and she doesn't like that Lena called her by her first name "The Agents are currently checking the parameter, why don't you have some rest for a while, we just need to talk to Mr. Levingston. We'll follow you shortly."

"Okay Agent Luthor and thank you for saving our daughter." Lena just nods her head once, Sam and Maggie know the look on her face. She doesn't like what's happening and the idea that they are blind when it comes to their enemy but right now, that is not happening. They know their location while they don't have any idea who are they dealing with.

"Tell the guys to surround the whole area until tomorrow morning. I'll just have a word with my uncle again."

* * *

 **LENA**

I dialed my Uncle's number and waited for my call to connect. I'm on the edge of losing my temper after what happened a while ago. I want to know who are we dealing with and why they want Kara Danvers dead. The girl got almost killed today, twice! I let out a deep sigh and in a matter of minutes, my uncle answered his phone.

 _" **I know why called…"**_ he said the moment he speaks "I need to know what you know uncle. We can't protect this family if we don't know what are they capable of." I answered and comb my hair using my fingers and hear him sigh. I saw Maggie and Samantha walking towards me while they are talking about something.

 _" **Okay, where are Sam and Maggie?"**_ I motion for the tow to come quick and they did. I remove the phone on my ear and put it on speaker mode "Its uncle."

 _" **Okay, girls listen. You do know that we have this protection program and the Danvers family are not the only one on our lists."**_ No one among us dares to speak but we look at each other _**"They inform me and said that that person is leaking sensitive information. At first, I didn't believe it since everything is going smooth on the protection program… until this happened."**_

 _" **We didn't tell you because we want to be sure and I have a hunch that it has something to do with the Danvers case."**_

"Yeah, I can see that now." Me and Sam look at Maggie, I know she's pissed also like I do "Is there anything else we need to know about?"

 _" **Other than that she's going to marry the Duchess daughter, I believe there's nothing more to know."**_

"I think there is…" I can feel that my two friends are both looking at me "You never tell us the reason why they are after Kara Danvers, the only thing we know is that she's going to marry a royalty… And I don't see a problem with that."

The three of us waited for my Uncle to say something so I asked another question "And who the hell is Elizabeth? They leave a note saying that they finally found her? What does it mean?"

We heard him sigh at the other end before he speaks _**"Duchess Ellie has a daughter and her name is Elizabeth. Now, they know that she's the next in line. The next Duchess. Josef didn't tell us the whole reason why but he mentioned that they are after their wealth and power. Also, the fact that the Duchess informed that her daughter is going to marry a woman, which is not acceptable if you're royalty."**_

"Fucking homophobes." I blurted out which makes Maggie and Sam giggle "The Duchess has the power then why she can't make them shut the fuck up?"

 _" **Language young lady! Yes, she has the power but if you're up against men and they are trying their very best to kill your daughter and her soon to be wife, do you think her power that is written only on a piece of paper will save them?"**_

I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes _**"I know what you're feeling that you don't know who are you up against but we will find an answer. The boys are doing their best to investigate this, just do your job and protect them at all cost."**_

"You can count on us Mr. Levinsgton." I give a small smile at Samantha as I look around "Once you have something, please do inform us. It'll be a lot better if we know who are we dealing with."

 _" **I will, can I speak to Samantha for a while?"**_ I absentmindedly nod my head and give the phone to my friend "You guys go, I'll catch up on you." Maggie gives her a salute as the two of us walks back to the house

"So…" I hear Maggie said and I look at her "I guess; Kara Danvers is off-limits huh?"

"And why are you telling me this?" while swaying my hands back and forth "Because I can tell that the girl likes you, like the way her sister likes me."

"Alex Danvers likes you?" she gives me a smug smile and adjusted her leather jacket "That girl digs me."

"Yeah I can tell that…" and I let out a chuckle "Really?"

"Yes, I can tell that she's digging your grave." I saw the mortified look on her face as I run towards the house "Run as fast as you can Luthor, you're not going to like it once I caught you." I keep on laughing as I reach the stairs and open the door to my room only to find out that Kara is sitting on my bed.

"Ms. Danvers, what are you doing here?" she adjusted the frame of her glasses, I think it's her habit since it sits perfectly on her beautiful face… okay, did I just say that? "Well, I u-Uhm, w-waiting for you."

I remove the leather jacket I'm wearing and toss it on the sofa "And why is that?"

"I'm kinda worried, you girls are still outside after that shooting incident." This girl barely looks at me, though she does some times but it's only a glance, I don't if she's shy or what…

"You don't have to worry about us, we know what we're doing and we can take care of ourselves." She nods her head once and I think she notices the cold tone on my voice. Even though the room is a little dim, I can see her biting her lip, there's only one lamp open beside the bed "I-I'm sorry, I uh… well, Uh yeah… goodnight."

I sigh and stand up then gently grab her arms "Kara…" she looks at me as I give her a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude, I'm just pissed about what happened a while ago." And I look down on the floor "It's okay, I understand. I think if I'm on your shoes, I'll feel the same way. I also wanted to say thank you again for saving my life."

"You're welcome and I have to protect and save you." She smiled at me and nods her head "Oh uh, can we go out tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow at her and her face turns pink "Not that I'm inviting you on a date, it's not that but if you want we can also go out on a date, you know… I uh… I think I'll just shut up."

I laugh and shake my head "You wanted to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah, me and my sister need to buy something and I know we can't go out without you guys so, uh yeah."

"Sure, just tell me what time and I'll tell it to Agent Sawyer and Agent Arias."

"Okay, good night." She starts to walk away when I stop her, I walk towards her and motion for her to go, I reach for the doorknob, like with Maggie and Alex, we have a connecting door on the bathroom but the thing is, there's no exit door on their side of the room.

"Don't be afraid to sleep, the windows are bulletproof and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, good night and see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I waited for her to open and close the door of her bathroom. Once she's out of my sight, I smiled and gently closes my door.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Jeremiah and Eliza decided to stay at the house while their daughter goes out to buy the things they needed. Agent Arias told them that she'll stay with the two but they refuse and said that the two Agents need her help guarding the two. They reached the mall in a matter of forty-five minutes, Sam and Lena check the parameter first, once it is cleared, Sam knocks on the door and Maggie unlocks it.

"Okay first thing's first, don't do anything stupid inside and listen to what we're saying to both of you."

"What do you mean by doing something stupid? Are you calling us stupid?!"

"No honeybunch, I'm just explaining things to you and your sister."

"We're old enough Agent Sawyer so we know what's right from wrong." Alex was about to walk-away when Maggie stops her "Nah uh, you two stay in the middle while I lead."

Lena and Sam saw the annoyed look on Alex's face. As for Maggie she already starts walking and motion for the group to follow her "Are you letting her take the lead? That midget agent?"

Sam chuckles and looks at her "Don't underestimate her Ms. Danvers, she might be small but that partner of ours is one of the best agents the FBI have."

"I can't believe it!"

"Enough of the chitchat princess, follow me and don't be too lazy." The three girls, Sam, Lena, and Kara laughs, Maggie and Alex are ahead of them. Samantha on the other hand, smirks but didn't let Lena see it and walks ahead of the two too. They are now inside the mall and the three agents let the Danvers sister do their thing, they distance themselves but not far from the two.

It only took them two hours to finish and Kara asked the agents if it's okay if they could have some snacks before going home, they said okay since they keep in contact with the other agents they left with Jeremiah and Eliza, checking them once in a while. The Blonde-haired girl chooses In-N-Out.

"What are you having guys?" Alex asked them while standing beside the table "I'll have Animal style meal. What about you Lena? What do you want?"

"You…" Lena glared at Maggie but Sam and Alex chuckle while Kara's face turns into a deeper shade of red "Fries will do…"

"That's it? Don't you want to try some burgers?" Lena smirk and looks at Kara who looks like a kid who got disappointed.

"Okay fine, I'll have what Sammie's having..."

"Don't you want what I'm having?" Maggie giggles and mumbles 'gay' and earns an elbow on her stomach "I'll have what Kara is having." Lena didn't know why she's having guilt when she sees the look of disappointment on the blonde's face.

"How about you Agent Arias?"

"I'll have a triple triple." She reaches out for some money in her pocket but Kara stops her "It's on us."

"It means, you're going to pay for my food?" Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie and left the agent alone "You know; your sister really digs me. To show my appreciation, I'll order everything on the menu." They watch the shorter brunette walks towards Alex and taps her shoulder.

The three girls laugh once more when the older Danvers slaps her head "If Maggie won't stop teasing your sister like that, she won't last until this mission ends."

"I agree…." Kara looks at Lena who winks at her though this time she controls the funny feeling she feels inside "I uh, I uh, need to go to the washroom." Lena nods her head and was about to follow her when the youngest Danvers stops her.

"I'll be fine Agent Luthor, the washroom is just a few meters, I won't take long." The agent looks to where the washroom is located and analyze, she then nods her head and didn't remove her eyes on Kara until she's inside the washroom.

"Kara's beautiful huh?" Lena who is still looking at the door nods her head "Very." Sam leans her back on the chair and looks around so she didn't see the look on the Luthor's face. Lena saw two men whispering and it looks like they are waiting for someone to get out of the washroom.

"I'll be back." She said to Samantha and didn't wait for her friend to respond. The dark-haired agent walks slowly and places her hand on her back where she hides her gun. She's readying herself for something as the two men walk towards the washroom when they see the door opens but Lena is a lot faster than them.

"Babe!" Kara, on the other hand, looks up from the floor and sees Lena _Did she just call me babe?_

Lena then places her hand on Kara's waist, pull her closer and smile at the beautiful lady "You done? Alex and Maggie are almost done ordering our food."

"I uh, yes b-babe."

"Good, now come on." Kara felt Lena's arm tighten around her waist, she wanted to ask what she's doing but her mind can't process properly that time so she just goes with the flow. They were slowly walking while Lena is discreetly looking at the two men who went out of the fast-food chain.

"Lena? Is everything okay?" the agent looks at the blonde and give her a reassuring smile "Yeah… Uhm, why don't you go back to our table, I'll just go to the washroom."

Kara nods her head though, at the back of her mind, she knows there's something wrong "You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go…" Lena watches Kara walk and return to their table, she saw Samantha ask her about something and she just points the direction of the washroom, she look around and decided to use the other door and follow the two men, little did she know that Kara went back, looking for her and saw that she exit the door and follow her from behind.

* * *

 **KARA**

Alex will kill me if she finds out what I'm doing and I can certainly say that Lena will be mad at me also but I don't give a damn care. I know something is wrong and she's not telling me anything. I am following her from behind and sometimes, I almost lost her because she's fast and very stealthy. Like she knows where to hide or stop walking so they won't see her.

I still don't know who is she following though I'm being cautious of my surroundings also. Before we left the house, the agents told us to wear a bulletproof vest for protection so I'm kinda not worried that I'm walking alone without a bodyguard and I'm not afraid that someone will shoot me since I'm wearing a vest.

 _But what if they shoot me in the head?!_

'Peaches! Why I didn't think of that?' I shake my head and worry about that later, Lena is out here alone and I followed her because she might have needed help. When I look to where she's hiding a while ago, I didn't see her there. I look around and there's no sign of her.

 _What if… What if they took her?_

"Lena!" I shouted and run… to where? I don't know. All I want is to find my dark-haired woman "Lena!" I shouted once more, people are already looking at me but I don't give a fucking care.

'Where are you?' I'm fidgeting my hands then my eyes caught something, I saw these two men in In-N-Out standing outside the washroom before I came in. They both smiled at me and that gives me a weird feeling. They were talking to a group of me as I'm inching closer to them and saw that they are holding a gun.

I quickly turn around and started walking away but I look back, one of them saw me and shouted 'Hey'.

 _Damn it, Kara! Why did you look back?!_

I walk at a fast pace and didn't even know where I was going as I can't remember my way back. I prayed hard that they won't catch me, I was about to run when someone grabs me from behind. I almost scream but I control myself the moment I saw that piercing green eyes. I can tell that she's mad and pissed by the way she looks at me.

'What do you think you're doing?! Are you getting yourself killed?!'

"Lena, I j-just uh, wanted—" she stops me from walking and look at the side 'Fuck!'

"Did they saw you?' I didn't know what to say as I don't know the answer also 'They are coming our way.'

'Then w-what are we still doing here?'

'If we move, they will recognize you.'

'And we're just going to stand here and do nothing?!'

'Well, we won't be in this situation if you listened to me and stay with the other agents.' I open and close my mouth for a couple of times but I can't form any words in my mind 'Shit!' I look to where she's looking and they are a few steps away from us.

'Remove your jacket quick.' I obliged and didn't question her, I saw her remove her leather jacket and told me to wear it, without blinking, I manage to cover my upper body with it. She then put on the hoodie and my heart almost stops beating on the next move she made.

She pinned me on the wall and lean a too close on my face 'Place your hand on my waist.'

'W-what?'

'Kara, I'm not going to repeat what I've said.' I nod my head furiously while making sure I won't bump my head into hers 'Now, pretend that we're kissing, lean a little closer to me so they won't see your face.'

'I'm not a fan of PDA.' She raised an eyebrow at me 'Do you want to live or not?'

'Of course, I do.'

'Then do it now.' I lean my head towards her and boy oh boy, one wrong move or if someone pushes her, her lips will crash into mine. I was so scared and worried but when I look at her eyes, they are like telling me that I'm safe and that she won't let them harm me.

'I like your eyes… so much.' She smirks as I feel my cheeks warm 'We're in the middle of life and death situation and that's what I'm hearing from you?' I didn't get a chance to say something when we hear voices.

"Where did she go?" one of the men asked, "I don't know; she was just here a while ago." I don't need to look at them to know that they are looking at us and I think Lena senses it too.

'Forgive me but I have to do this…' she said as she looks at me straight in the eye 'Do what?'

'This…' and I felt her soft lips on mine.


End file.
